


I picked these for you

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [43]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Parad is on his way back from a disaster sight when he spots it-- a small cluster of lotus flowers and the sight of them; vibrant and alive despite the fact that they should've been crushed from the landslide, brings a soft bittersweet smile on his face."No wonder you're one of Emu's favourite flowers," he murmurs, transmutating a small plastic box from some nearby trash with a flash of pixels and carefully places the flowers inside. "You're as beautifully resilient as he is."
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	I picked these for you

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**"I picked these for you."**

* * *

Parad is on his way back from a disaster sight when he spots it.

He and the other paramedics were called in for a landslide on a highway a little outside of Tokyo. Thankfully there aren't any casualties and they've gotten out all of those trapped in the disaster; treating and transporting the patients to nearby hospitals.

Trudging through, Parad makes one last round to ensure that they didn't miss anyone or anything of importance; stretching his senses far and deep to the ground as a precaution. Finding none, he's about to teleport back to the ambulance when he spots a small cluster of lotus flowers nearby. Confused, he looks around and deduces that the flowers had most likely slid down from the small pond nearby that's now mostly buried under piles of dirt. Teleporting to them, Parad kneels down to gently wipe away the grime from the soft bright petals.

Somehow, the sight of these flowers; vibrant and alive despite the fact that they should've been crushed from the landslide, brings a soft bittersweet smile on his face.

"No wonder you're one of Emu's favourite flowers," he murmurs, transmutating a small plastic box from some nearby trash with a flash of pixels and carefully places the flowers inside. "You're as beautifully resilient as he is."

Once he's back at the hospital, Parad is surprised to find Emu at the emergency drop off; shuffling his feet. When his human spots him, a wide relieved smile breaks across Emu's face before the doctor jogs up to him. Hovering the box to the side, Parad eagerly receives the doctor in his arms as Emu wraps him up in a tight hug.

Sharing a brief kiss, he breathes out a laugh and nuzzles their faces together. "Tadaima, Emu."

"Okaeri, Parad," his lover returns, pressing their lips together for another kiss before pulling back slightly. "Everything alright?"

He nods. "Zero casualties, thankfully."

"Thank goodness." Glancing to the side, Emu points to the hovering box with a curious look. "What's that?"

Clearing his throat with a blush, Parad beckons the box closer then opens the lid to show the contents inside. "I picked these for you."

"For me?" Noticing some of the dirt still clinging to the petals, Emu blinks. "Did you get these from the landslide?"

Parad nods.

"They're beautiful," Emu breathes out as he peers down at the flowers before the doctor beams up at him. "Thank you, Parad. Let's put them on our balcony, yeah?"

He laughs. "Sure."

"Still..." Emu tilts his head, eyes bright with awe. "It's amazing how they survived that."

Grinning, he pokes Emu's nose. "Reminds you of someone?"

"Eh?" When he raises a pointed brow at his lover, Emu blushes and gestures to himself. "Me!?"

With a smirk, he teleports them to the rooftop and presses Emu against the wall in a secluded spot behind the entrance. Parad then dips his head down to shower Emu with kisses.

"Resilient." Kiss. "Determined." Kiss. "Vibrant." Kiss. "Beautiful." Kiss. "Devoted."

When he pulls back, Parad finds that Emu's face is burning red and Parad hums in consideration.

"Purity." Pausing for a beat, he then breathes out a teasing cackle. "Not your virginity though since that's long gone by now because of me."

Emu squawks indignantly before the doctor dives in to tackle him. Grinning in delight, he spins them around and yelps out a laugh when Emu runs his fingers across his ribs before Parad loses his balance. Tumbling down to the ground, he lets out shrieks of laughter as Emu continues his onslaught.

"Don't forget, sweetheart~" the doctor singsongs around a grin. "I was the one who took your virginity too."

Snickering, he mirrors Emu's grin and raises his hands in surrender and takes in gulps of air when Emu lets up. He breathes out a happy hum when Emu nuzzles their faces together, feeling content. It's been a busy day on site so to have this respite is a blessing.

Parad rests his hands on Emu's hips as the doctor straddles him, grinning cheekily up at his lover. "Like hell I'd forget that. You're my one and only after all."

"As you are mine," Emu says warmly, bending down to kiss his forehead. When he pulls back, the doctor appears bashful. "But back to the lotus..."

"Yeah?"

"All the things you said-"

"I meant them," he says firmly. "Even the purity part. Just well, y'know..."

Emu laughs, placing a finger against his lips. "I know."

Smirking, he kisses Emu's finger.

"I love lotuses because they're beautiful and resilient," Emu whispers, carding a hand through Parad's hair then trails down to brush his fingers against his jaw. "But I've never had anyone compare them to me before."

He huffs. "They should've! You're that and more after all!"

"Thank you for seeing me that way, Parad," Emu murmurs with a flush, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. "But the main reason why I love the lotus flower is because of _you."_

He chokes on a laugh. "E-eh? I'm the opposite to all of the things the lotus represents, Emu."

"I wouldn't say that," Emu corrects, kissing his nose. "Not after how you rose up from the waters all those years ago."

Parad opens his mouth then, closes it before he says quietly. "I couldn't have done it without you, Emu."

"It's the same for me too, Parad." Emu lowers himself to lie on top of him and Parad reels the human close. He feels Emu tucking himself under Parad's chin. "I may have thought you were just an imaginary friend at the time...but having you with me for all of those years? It kept me going."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Parad hugs Emu closer to him. "I'm glad. I was never really sure that my existence was something good for you back then."

"You were," Emu reassures, shifting so that he can lean up to kiss him. "You are, and always will be."

He smiles, returning the kiss. "Back at ya."

Chuckling, his lover then looks to the side and hums in thought before raising a hand up to give it a curious stare. "...is there a way to transmute the box into a planter pot?"

"I can teach you," he says around an excited grin. "What colour would you like?"

Mirroring his grin, Emu kicks his feet up in the air. "You have to ask?"

By evening, the cluster of lotus flowers float serenely under the moonlight in a teal and orange pot by their balcony.


End file.
